Tragic Fate
You can't escape fate... "Hello. My name is _____. Many know me as John Doe. This is our story. Of what happened to us in 2006." Our story begins in early in 2006. I was foruming on gaming sites after discovering games months back. I found a young friend on a forum site. Her name was ______. She told me about a new game called roblox. She told me about how it's an interactive building site that's free. I of course took the offer. We made similar accounts. Her being named "Jane Doe" while I named mine "John Doe". We began playing simple building and destruction games. Many of them were enjoyable for me and her. She particular liked the building aspect of Roblox. I liked all aspects. It wasn't until we found that game. _______ messaged me early one Saturday morning. She told me a new game came out on Roblox. I frantically asked her what the game was. She told me the name was "The Room". I was curious on what aspects the game held. She wanted to just see what it was. We joined at the same time. Unlike the other games we played on this site, this one was loading much slower. We thought nothing of it. We didn't know it was a warning. Jane Doe and I loaded onto the game finally. It looked odd. The area was surrounded in a foggy black smoke. We could barely see anything. We walked around the area for a bit until we came across an odd shaped figure. It was the shape of what seemed like a head. It was large strangely. Approaching it, we were shocked to see the head was faceless and a dark red. Jane Doe was freaked out by the thing. We began to think this was a horror game. I told her maybe if we touch the head it will talk. We both walked right into the giant dark red head. Nervously approaching we touched it. Right on the touch we both were blasted with a annoyingly loud sound. It was extremely painful to hear. It ended with my screen going fuzzy. I was about to leave when I couldn't. I was stuck in my chair. Everything around me began to fade and soon I became my roblox character. The fuzz ended with me being able to see and control my character as if I was moving my own body. I guessed the same was happening to Jane Doe as well. I walked around to see us in a pitch black room. Suddenly two lights flickered. Two small lights flickered by what seemed to be two very vintage looking doors. We both approached the door on the left. Opening it we saw a dark figure painfully trapped. The door shut right away. We ran to the other door. It opened and nothing was visible. Once we entered the door shut right away. I felt a sudden pressure against me. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly everything was visible with a shocking surprise. I looked up from that random pressure only to see myself in a hallway. I couldn't see Jane Doe at all. It's as if we were teleported into different areas. I began worrying. What if something happened to her? I tried finding some sort of entrance way to another room. I ran down the left side of the hallway. It was endless. I began panicking. Smoke filled the air crowding my view. Once it cleared a door appeared. I entered the strange door. I entered and right then the worst thing was in front of me. Jane Doe was wrapped in barb wire. She seemed to be alive still. I tried running to get her out of there. Right then shadow spirits appeared. Their eyes were hallow and you could see fear and venegance through just their eyes. I began panicking. I tried running past the spirits but right then I could see the barb wire cutting deeper into Jane Doe. Her arms and legs bleeding bad. I began screaming and backed away. The spirits lifted but right then they set a fire. The fire grew and it became impossible for me to get to Jane Doe. What will I do? I ran through the flames without caring for a second. The flames hurt me bad. I could feel the heat burning my skin. I ignored it running past the flames and reaching Jane Doe. She was badly injured. I tried ripping some of the barb wire off. I got most of it off her right arm when sudden barb wire vines appear under me trapping me in the same trap as her. We were stuck. The wire cut my wounds deep making it hurt extremely much. A shadow appeared. I could hear it's cries and sorrow. It spoke something shocking. It said it would release us but one would have to pay. I said to release Jane and save her but right then Jane screamed no and from there I was released. I tried getting Jane down but right then barb wire cut right into her neck making her bleed horribly. I screamed demanding her back. The shadows ignored me. They began to crowd me. I felt such pressure right on my neck. I felt as if I'd die. The pressure grew worse and worse. I pushed them away and ran to Jane. She was already dead. I knew I had to leave. For Jane. I ran to the last door there. Finally I thought this would be over. Flames absutruct near the door. I ran through them knowing I had to survive for Jane. The door opened revealing a bright light. I entered the beautiful door. But then right when I entered I was approached by many deadly shadows. They all ran towards me choking me, ripping me apart, and making me feel their pain and sorrow. I was tricked into believing I could escape such a place with such ease. I had to pay the price. Sadly once one enters this place, they are guaranteed death.